A Wounded Soul
by StrayElf
Summary: Chris is a ten year old witch who was never done anything to warrant the punishment she gets. She escapes from the place she is in and runs into a complete stranger. What will happen next? This covers her first year in Horwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, I just use them.

**Chapter 1**

"I didn't mean too!" I cried, trying to get away from the rough hold of my father.  
"Liar, you disobeyed me so you will be punished for it." He said, sneering at me as he dragged me down the stairs.  
"I didn't mean to eat! I was just so hungry, please don't hit me! I'm sorry! I won't ever disobey you again! Father, please don't hurt me!" I pleaded, more actually screamed. He pointed his wand at me, and said something. My cries were silenced. I didn't stop even though he had muted my voice. Reaching the basement, he shoved me against the wall, my back facing him. He chained my arms up so I wouldn't fall.  
"Father, please don't! I'm sorry!" I begged, nothing coming out of my mouth. Finally, I just quit, I wouldn't beg anymore.  
"You little brat. You've been nothing but trouble since you were left on my doorstep by your mother. I took you in when nobody wanted you, and you repay me by purposely disobeying me. You brought this upon yourself. Always remember, it's your fault, you worthless brat." The first lash ripped my shirt. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream in pain. The second broke my skin. I screamed, but no sound came out.  
"Scream louder, and I'll stop." My father said gleefully. He kept hitting me, harder and harder. Finally after what seemed like forever, I blacked out from the pain. I don't know how long I was out, but my back was on fire. Even crying hurt. I gingerly touched my face, it stung like hell. I had to get out, before he came back and finished the job. I staggered to my feet, Father must have beaten me and then unchained me.  
"Ouch." I was pleased to see that my voice was back. As quietly and as quickly as I could, I went up the stairs and out the door. Luck was on my side. As soon as I was on the sidewalk, I ran as fast as I could. My back flared with each step I took. My vision was starting to go black. I tried to keep running, I honestly did, but I fell forward. The last thing I saw was feet running towards me, and a face of an angel as they turned me over. My world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I just use them in my stories. The plot, and any character you don't recognize, are mine.

**Chapter 2**

Sirius's POV

"Damn, what was that store's name Lily wanted me to go to? I should have written it down." I walked through the streets of London, trying to find the muggle store Lily needed something from. Pulling my cloak tighter around me to block out the late August breeze, I was shocked to see a young girl running without a shirt on. I was even more shocked to see her collapse. There was no one on the street but us.

"Hey, are you all right?" I called, running up to her. I was stunned to see her back, it looked like she had been whipped. I rolled her over.

"Hey, don't give up, stay awake!" I said as her eyes closed. She had bruises over her arms and stomach. Her face, it looked like it had been beaten to a pulp. You couldn't tell where one bruise started and the other ended. Her nose looked like it was broken, There was blood all over her face. I decided the I couldn't leave her there. Gingerly I picked her up and disapperated to James's house.

"James, Lily, Remus! Get in here, now!" I yelled from the living room.

"Sirius Orion Black, you better have a good reason for yelling like that! Harry just went to bed." Lily said as she came into the living room. "Did yo-" She saw the girl and her mouth dropped open.

"Lily, before you start, wait for James and Remus so I only have to explain once!" I said hastily. James and Remus entered and saw the girl at the same time.

"I found her on the street, no one else was around. She's hurt, but I don't know how bad. I don't know what to do or where to go! Help me!" I said before anyone could say anything.

"Set her down on the couch there." Lily said as she came closer. I laid the girl on her stomach so it wouldn't hurt her back.

"Poor dear, she looks to be about Harrys' age. Who could have done this?" Lily said softly as she pulled out her wand to heal the cuts. She waved her wand while muttering something. Nothing happened. Looking closely, she sighed.

"What's wrong? Why won't it work?" I asked worriedly.

"Whoever did this made sure that these will have to heal on their own. Her nose is healed, and the small cuts and the bruises are gone. The rest will have to heal naturally. Remus, go get me a bowl of warm water, and a wash cloth. James, get me the roll of bandagesand the anti- septic from the bathroom. Sirius, sit her up, but be careful, we don't want to hurt her." Lily took charge. I sat the girl up as Remus came back with the bowl and cloth. Lily gently started washing the blood off the girls' face. When she was done, she had me hold the girl so she could wash the cuts on her back. She put the anti-septic on the cuts, and wrapped the bandages firmly around the girls torso. I laid her down gently on her stomach.

"Sirius, go change your clothes and go to bed. You look dead on your feet." James ordered me. I nodded and went to change my clothes. I couldn't fall asleep so I went back to the living room. Remus was in there, watching the child on the couch.

"Remus, go to bed. I'll stay with her." I said sinking into an armchair by the couch. I heard Remus get up and leave the room. Sighing, I looked at the girl.

"What kind of monster would hurt an innocent child?" I asked myself. After a while, I fell into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris's POV

The pain is what woke me up. My back felt as if I was on fire. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room.

"This isn't the basement. Did I die? I must have, this must be heaven! I'm free! I'm free!" I tried sitting up, but my back wouldn't allow me too. "I guess the pain stay with me for a little bit in heaven." I said to myself.

"I'm sorry to disapoint you." A voice said to my left, I tried looking at the person, but I couldn't. "Here, I'll come where you can see me." A man came into my view and I gasped.

"I must be in heaven. You're the angel that saved me!" I said, positive I was in heaven. I had to be!

"I'm sorry, but you're not. I've been called a lot of things, but not an angel. I'm not an angel, my name is Sirius. Can you tell me yours?" Sirius asked me. I didn't answer. I had to be in heaven, or else I wasn't free. If I wasn't free, I couldn't talk to anyone, or I'd be disobeying orders.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sirius asked. I didn't answer. I tried getting up, it took a few tries, but I got up.

"Hey kid, I don't think you should be up. What's your name? I shouldn't keep calling you kid." I refused to look at him. I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Good morning Sirius, is the girl up yet?" A voice said from behind Sirius. I moved slowly to the side so I could see. There were four people standing there, two men, one with brown hair, and one with black, a woman, and a boy about my age.

"Well hello there, sweetie. My name is Lily Potter, this is my son Harry," She indicated to the boy. "My husband James," The man with black hair. "And our friend Remus." The man with brown hair. "And I'm sure you've already met Sirius. What's your name?" I didn't answer, Lily looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Hey James, Lily, and Sirius, can I talk to you guys out here?" Remus asked, while pointing to the hall.

"Harry, you stay here." Lily said and Harry nodded. I watched them until they were out of the room.

"Why didn't you answer mom?" Harry asked me, coming closer. I didn't answer. "Why aren't you talking? Are you scared?" After I looked around to make sure no one was watching, I nodded.

"What's your name?" I leaned really close to him, and whispered. "Chris."

"Who are you afraid of?"

"My father."

"Why?"

"If he catches me talking, he'll beat me again. Please don't tell! Please!" I begged.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him, but I have to tell my parents."

"No! Don't tell, I'll get in trouble!"

"Can I tell them your name?"

"Yes, but nothing else."

"Ok, but you have to start talking."

"I can't, he'll hear me!"


End file.
